The Legend in Second Life
by PetYW
Summary: A one-shot story. Pink gave Sun a head gear wherein Sun was made to play Second Life. There he met with Prince and trains once more to finally achieve the title Holy Knight.


DN: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight and Half Prince.  
>AN: This is my first fic so I'm not sure if it's good or bad. I edited the story a little bit adding some info. Though I'm pretty sure it didn't affect the storyline. Enjoy! Please comment and suggest! ^.^<p>

**The Legend in Second Life**

I am a knight. To be more precise, I am the Sun Knight of the Church of Light.

The Sun Knight with a shiny, shimmering golden hair, deep blue eyes, a brilliant smile that contest the sun and a merciful and loving nature.

He who forever smiles kindly as he forgives you – "the benevolent God of Light will forgive you of your sins" –that is the fate of the Sun Knight.

"But Sun, I don't care what's written above, what are you doing here? Do you finally want to learn advance necromancy?" the girl in front of me with a pink skin holding a lollipop said. She looked real annoyed by my presence. _It must be my holy aura that's ticking her off._

"Nope. I would never even wish to learn necromancy. I'm just here because I was given days off and the church bores me." I said.

"Eiiii~ You're such a bore, Sun. If that's the case, don't bother me then. I'm busy unlike you. Spend your holiday somewhere else." Pink–the girl, said.

"But there's no other place other than here to go to." I made my eyes bigger and making it watery as if I was about to cry while pouting–as_ elegantly_ as possible.

"Hmmm… I guess I'll give it to you. It will be interesting, after all."

"Give what?" I said hesitating. _Every item in this house spells disaster, if not, danger! What could it be?_

"This." She said as she gave me something that looked like a head gear. "Just put it on then go to sleep. Simple."

"What?" I said quite scared of the unidentified object I just received and is ow resting in my hands.

"No more questions and just go home already! You're wasting my precious time. I have to do some errands now. Bye!" She said as she used necromancy to throw me out of her house. I am wearing a hood so even after being tossed _ungracefully_, I won't be tarnishing the holy reputation of a Sun Knight. With nothing else I could do, I headed home and holed up in my room.

* * *

><p>I studied the object for any danger but it looked as normal as it was not. It was the first time I saw something like this. <em>She said it'll be interesting. Oh! May the God of Light protect me from any peril this object may cause me.<em> I said my prayer, placed the object on my head then dozed off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw myself standing in a dark room-not just dark, but empty and endless. I tried using holy magic to light up the room but I felt as if I can't use magic. Then just before I start panicking, the room suddenly lit up and a girl inside a giant floating chair came towards me.<p>

"Welcome to _Second Life_. This is your first time playing, right? Please give us a moment. We will scan your body and record your vocal frequency…" I didn't let the girl finish what she's saying. My head is full of questions that I don't want to bother myself listening to her babble.

_What the heck? Second Life? Scan what? Hey! Is this a dream? I just slept while wearing that unidentified object! Where am I? What's going to happen to me? I was right, nothing good ever comes out of Pink's gifts. How will I ever be able to go back?_

"…to create your character." She said and waited for my reply.

"Ahh~ Oh my! May the God of Light punish this Sun for not being able to give his full attention to the beautiful maiden she sent to spread the God of Light's benevolence. It was because this Sun is surprised and is full of questions as to this unworldly world that Sun is in right now. May the God of Light share you her benevolence and spread once more her words." I said on reflex. _I wasn't paying attention, please repeat what you've just said._

"… …" She was dumbfounded, no question about that. "What in the world did you just say? If you want to say something, then go directly to the point. You're giving me headaches you know!" She said quite irritated. "And to think it came from a hottie like you, such a turn off."

_Hottie? _"Ah. Sorry, I just wanted to ask for you to please repeat what you've just said." I said.

"If that's all, then no problem! Just pay attention this time." She said then winked at me sending chills down my back… _or is it just my imagination?_ "What I said before was, in _Second Life_, you may only create one character. That is to keep the 99% realism of the game. So, you can now begin to create your character." Just as she finished the sentence, tons of seemingly alive characters filled the empty room. "Please select a race."

_Race? Aren't I human? Woah! That's an elf! Wait, it looked like me! Ahhh! A dwarf me! How unsightly! A demon? No! That's me too!_

"Wait miss-um what should I call you?"

"Hmmm… Since you're a hottie, I'll let you know my name. I am Lolidragon."

"Um, Lolidragon, I'm quite troubled. Why is it that these creatures around me, though different races, looked like me?"

"Oh, that's so you can see what you'd look like in different races. Pick whichever race you'd like first and I'll explain to you." I looked at her with pitiful eyes which I think she got the idea so she continued speaking. "Well, for example, Human race." A _human _me came to spotlight. "Their physique may not compare to beastmen and their agility may not compare to elves, but their agility is higher than beastmen and their physique is stronger than that of elves. They are a very well-rounded race. Hmmm… You looked as if you have no background as to what the game is, first, what class are you planning to get in the game?"

"Class? Like a profession?"

"Yes."

"A knight." _I am a holy knight afterall._

"A knight? Well, for knights and warriors, their physique is one key point, so beastman is a good race too." Then a beast me came to picture.

_How horrible! My teacher would never permit me to be as ugly as that! Not even in a game!_

"No. I guess I'd like to stay human."

"Hmmm… A human it is. Would you like to change its appearance? Like height, color of skin, hair, eyes, etc… I mean, even though there's no more room for further beautification..." She said as if unsure of what to say.

"Just as it is." _Just like what she said, __I am still as handsome as I was, so changing it would just ruin my image._

"Alright. Then what would you like your name be?"

"Sun Knight."

"Then, Sun Knight, what continent would you like to be born in? East, West, North, South or Central Continent?"

"Any. Afterall, I don't know anything about this game."

"Okay, you're ready to be born. Then as a last minute tutorial, since skill points are assigned randomly, you may want to check it out later, just say 'System' and it will open. And also, if you die, you'll be demoted one level so be careful. Though pain here is only 30% of what you should actually feel, it is still painful. That's why this game has a great 99% realism. So, bye!" After that, I felt unconscious. "Oh well, a human knight isn't bad. But that's not the point, another hottie has come! Though he's a bit weird, Prince is weirder! I wonder how gorgeous a team of Prince and him will be."

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself lying on the ground. <em>Am I back in the real world? No, these are the clothes of the "human" me wore before. This must be a Beginner's Village. Oh, that girl called Lolidragon said I should check out my skills first. <em>"System."

~Name: Sun Knight | Gender: Male~

~Level: 1 | Race: Human | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 65 | Mana: 40 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 6 | Physique: 6 | Agility: 7 | Intelligence: 8 | Willpower: 5 | Wisdom: 8 | Charisma: 10 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: None~

_Oh, so this is what skill points are. Wait, what the heck is with this pathetic strength? I am planning to be a knight. Intelligence and wisdom sure is high. I'm also agile too. Ahhh… Charisma… No doubt about it. I am the Sun Knight afterall._

I found myself in a village- a deserted human village. In my pouch was a bunch of items with little offense and defense capabilities. I sighed since I am also penniless. _Even in this game, I am still as poor as ever. _I let my feet guide me as I wander around the area. I went from the human village to orc's, to beastman's, then finally to the elves'. Then I, unintentionally, entered a store- a weapon shop.

"May I ask what the customer is looking for?" A man over the counter said to me.

"I am afraid that I, Sun, who just arrived at this village under the guidance of the benevolent God of Light, was not given the grace of wealth that even though this Sun has much need of the great produce of minerals blessed under the benevolence of the God of Light turned to great tools made by the fine hands of his gentleman, this is just a will of her holy guidance that I just cannot be granted yet." I said with my perfect smile. _Sorry, I don't have any money._

"Are you the one they call messenger of the gods? Bless my soul! Come, choose one weapon of your liking. Don't forget this lowly store which helped you on your first descent." He said showing me the different weapons his store has to offer.

~System notice: Sun Knight has learned a new ability – Word of the Messenger of the Gods~

I was dumbfounded at the notice. _What sort of strange ability is this_? I hurriedly looked at the explanation.

~Word of the Messenger of the Gods: Ability Level 1, Chance of being successful 5% - the message of the gods give you 5% chance of getting a discount and a 0.5% chance of free items from NPC stores~

_How strong the word of the God of Light is!_ I chose the weapon with the highest attack that a level one player can wield. _How unfortunate, if I am only a level higher. At least, this sword has a +5 atk, better than the newbie weapon with +1 atk._

"This Sun is grateful to thy gentleman for the generosity he has given me, as generous as the benevolent God of Light you are. May she continue to bless you and your future trade." I said and left the store. As what good luck I may have, my karma seems to be opposite. Just as I came out of the store, a man- an elf to be exact, came dragging me away. Well, after looking behind us, I'd say he helped me from becoming a dead man because of a stampede brought about by a mob of girls.

After a few minutes of being dragged _(this guy's agility sure is high!)_ and casting a few smoke screen spells _(unexpectedly, I can cast the spells I knew that I can't before in the dark room, though my mana seems to be draining, realism 99%)_, we were able to escape the mob.

"You're a pretty good mage!" the elf said.

"I am not a mage. I am actually just a beginner, level 1 class unknown." I said.

"Really? Well, aside from that, a hottie like you shouldn't be relaxed in this place. Mobs of girls are waiting to attack you anytime."

"A hottie?" _Where could I have possibly heard this term before? Ah! Lolidragon! "_You speak like a girl. But nevermind that, speaking of being handsome, you are on the same level as me so I guess that're words from experience with mobs."

"You guessed that right. I wasn't able to train and level up since I arrived because of those girls. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sun Knight." I said with a smile.

He drooled for a moment… _or was that my imagination?_

"Sun Knight, is it? I'm Prince" He said smiling as bright. "So you're planning to be a knight? I'm planning to be a warrior!"

"A warrior elf? That's not to be surprised about, but don't elves specialize in magic?"

"Well, some things just happen that's why I became an elf." Prince said as if recalling something bitter. "Hey, what if we train together?"

"That would be a good idea!" I said.

* * *

><p>"Whew! Killing slimes has never been this fun!" Prince said. He just finished cutting in half a slime monster that was about to attack him. It was his twelfth kill.<p>

"Fun? This is your idea of fun when all I can say is that it is disgusting? You sure are weird! After getting bitten by slime, you went berserk! It's kind of scary you know." I said recalling his insane moves and cruel way of killing. _Judge would be throwing up everything he's ever eaten once he sees this._

"Hahaha I slice vegeta- I mean I am quite experienced when it comes to cooki- fighting."

"Wow! Are you a warrior in real life too?"

"Nope! Not at all. But it's kind of a stress reliever killing monsters, you know."

"Yeah. I know the feeling. And since they're just monsters, killing them wouldn't be considered cruel or evil!"

"Yes. And by the way, you really suck at using swords. Are you perhaps a long ranged fighter in the other games?"

"Nope. This is actually my first time playing this kind of game." _Even in games, I still lack swordsmanship skills, huh? I mean, my swordplay's still not as pathetic as before. What the? I'm just worsening my first statement!_

"I see… We'll since you gave me a sword for free, I'll teach you the basic sword fighting skills. There are a lot of slimes here so we won't run out of practice material."

Prince then showed me basic movements, told me what and what I should do and many more and I am an eager student. _Though I am still incompetent with a sword. How many times have I lose my grip?_ _It's not that I don't know how to use a sword, I am a_ knight afterall. _But comparing how my teacher thought me and how Prince does, it's much easier to understand him._ It's as if he's a beginner but a _little_ better than me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hold it like this… Don't tense your lower body so that the weight leans forwards." then Prince will show me then check my stance too and correct it.<em>

"_Hold the sword firmly in your arms making sure the weight is towards the opponent." My teacher will check then sigh then will say some discouraging comment._

See the difference? Who'd understand the words of the strongest Sun Knight?

* * *

><p>After two hours of practice and killing monsters, the two of us hit level 10. And because of our terrible case with mobs of girls and our hours of <em>(painstakingly difficult) <em>practice, we both gained a lot of different abilities.

~Name: Sun Knight | Gender: Male~

~Level: 10 | Race: Human | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 180 | Mana: 80 | Unspent skill points: 25 | Strength: 6 | Physique: 6 | Agility: 7 | Intelligence: 8 | Willpower: 5 | Wisdom: 8 | Charisma: 10 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Word of the Messenger of the Gods – Ability Level 1, Chance of being successful 5% / Oil Spill – Ability Level 2, Mana -10, releases oil which can slow down opponent by 20% / Smoke Screen – Ability Level 2, Mana -10, produces a cloud of smoke that hinders vision of opponents / Continuous Attack – Ability Level 2, can attack continuously for up to 3 times / Light Shield – Ability Level 2, Mana -30, Defense +10% / Wings of God – Ability Level 2, Mana -30, Agility +10% / Light Healing – Ability Level 3, Mana -15, raises Health by 30~

_Cool! Am I really a classless player? Though my magic supply here is lesser than mine in the real world, I guess having a 99% realism has its good points. I can still use magic, with equivalent mana cost of course. But nevermind that, my mana regeneration is 5 points per second too! How awesome am I? And now that I am slightly better than my "pathetic" swordmanship skills before, I feel like I am finally now a **real** holy knight!_

I assigned the skill points so…

~Name: Sun Knight | Gender: Male~

~Level: 10 | Race: Human | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 200 | Mana: 110 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 20 | Physique: 8 | Agility: 10 | Intelligence: 11 | Willpower: 5 | Wisdom: 11 | Charisma: 10 | Luck: Unknown~

_Defense and agility, I can make up with Light Shield and Wings of God but I'll need mana so I guess having my magic supply high is a priority. The rest will go to Strength and Max Health._

"Oh, I need to log off now. I'm sure you can practice on your own now. Let's just PM each other alright?" Prince said.

"Okay. See you then."

"Yeah." Then Prince disappeared. I decided I'd log off too.

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself back in my room. Nothing really changed. It's as if I just went to sleep and woke up like any other day.<p>

"What a weird dream. Does this head gear produce dreams?" I said wondering. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Knight-Captain Sun, a horde of undead suddenly attacked the city. It's quite serious so even the Knight-Captain Judge went to help." A holy knight outside reported.

"All right. Even though I was blessed by the benevolent God of Light to be in her peaceful guidance for days, the undead can never be permitted to see the light of day! How horrible the undead are for causing mishaps in the land even under the protection of the God of Light! They cannot be forgiven!" I said with a loud tone as if angry while combing my hair and making sure I am as graceful as ever before going outside my room. The knight led me towards the commotion and saw not only Judge but Blaze, Earth, Ice, Storm and Leaf too fighting off the bunch of undead of different forms.

"Undead creature, foul and tainted being of darkness! Prepare to meet the blade that will end your existence! You shall be made to disappear under the holy guidance of her benevolent God of Light, I, Sun, will do so!" I said while attacking a dead knight.

"_Use your sword to block the attacks too. Striking the enemy recklessly will give you weakness. Remember that you must watch your opponents. These slimes are easy ones, but once we move on to stronger monsters, we have to be at our best!" _Prince's ever repeating words echoed inside my head. I block the dead knight's attacks and watch its movements just like in our practice. I then let out a small amount of holy light which blinded the undead and stroke its heart with my sword. Twisting the sword a full 180o, I slit the undead downwards with my strength then shifting weights, sliced through him horizontally making a cross-shaped cut on him. _Continuous attack successful! Hahaha! I see my training paying off!_

"Wow! I never knew the Sun Knight was so skilled with a sword!"

"He killed an undead with a sword and not holy magic? How unbelievable!"

"The Sun Knight is the best!"

Spectators who saw my battle praised me._ Even I would never have thought I was this good with a sword until I played Second Life and meeting Prince! How wonderful it feels!_

"Sword and Sun don't usually mix. But now that it did, I smell _trouble_ for _us_." Earth Knight said in a low voice.

"I agree." Judge, Blaze, Leaf, Storm and Ice said in unison.

After the incident, Sun continued playing _Second Life _and strengthened his swordsmanship. Rumors say that every night, Sun would vanish to train his way of sword (though the truth is, he would just lock up in his room's secret chamber to avoid any interruptions and play _Second Life_). Not long after, he will be called the Greatest Sun Knight- with the Divine Sun Sword (and the facial mask and game gear) as his priceless treasure.

**The End.**


End file.
